1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus capable of transmitting a read image to an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image reading apparatuses provided with a scanner function for obtaining an image data by reading an image of a document and a facsimile function and a mail function for transmitting the obtained image data to an external apparatus are widely spread. Many of such image reading apparatuses include a re-destination key for easily reading a facsimile number or a mail address (identification information) of a destination to which facsimile transmission or mail transmission was performed most recently. A known prior art is such that an entered dial number is stored in a storage and, if a predetermined input is made, the dial number is read from the storage and easily redialed.